


[Podfic] To Be of Service

by Orson_Bennett



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Aromantic Hux, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Choking, Consensual Non-Consent, Double Penetration, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fisting, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Force Choking, M/M, Medication Therapy Management, Mental Health Issues, PTSD, Podfic, Poor Dopheld Mitaka, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Religion, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Kylo Ren, Virgin Hux, Voyeurism, bottom Mitaka, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orson_Bennett/pseuds/Orson_Bennett
Summary: When Lord Ren chokes Mitaka in a fit of rage, he’s surprised by the lieutenant’s response to asphyxiation. Mitaka knows exactly what he likes, and he intends to teach Ren how to give it to him. Eventually Hux becomes caught up in their games as well, despite his utter lack of experience or even interest in such things until now.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Dopheld Mitaka, Armitage Hux/Dopheld Mitaka/Kylo Ren, Dopheld Mitaka/Kylo Ren
Comments: 11
Kudos: 6





	[Podfic] To Be of Service

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asher_Ephraim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_Ephraim/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To Be of Service](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10091852) by [Asher_Ephraim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_Ephraim/pseuds/Asher_Ephraim). 



[Chapter 1](https://soundcloud.com/user-651726783/to-be-of-service-chapter-1a/s-8uPYUBJga6P) [Chapter 2](https://soundcloud.com/user-651726783/to-be-of-service-chapter-2/s-FviCeWWeqtJ) [Chapter 3](https://soundcloud.com/user-651726783/to-be-of-service-chapter-3/s-ItGfCYulGaF) [Chapter 4](https://soundcloud.com/user-651726783/to-be-of-service-chapter-4/s-J6PTmqYMr5t) [Chapter 5](https://soundcloud.com/user-651726783/to-be-of-service-chapter-5/s-zgbaeAuZEtz)

[Chapter 6](https://soundcloud.com/user-651726783/to-be-of-service-chapter-6/s-A2RuMNbJdfx) [Chapter 7](https://soundcloud.com/user-651726783/to-be-of-service-chapter-7/s-h0xDkaCxJf4) [Chapter 8](https://soundcloud.com/user-651726783/to-be-of-service-chapter-8/s-46LNzHYulAG) [Chapter 9](https://soundcloud.com/user-651726783/to-be-of-service-chapter-9/s-yzCQB2pmbAM) [Chapter 10](https://soundcloud.com/user-651726783/to-be-of-service-chapter-10/s-dUOEMmY4E0C)

[Chapter 11](https://soundcloud.com/user-651726783/to-be-of-service-chapter-11/s-VdlWt81jrVd) [Chapter 12](https://soundcloud.com/user-651726783/to-be-of-service-chapter-12/s-eZrUAokuS2L) [Chapter 13](https://soundcloud.com/user-651726783/to-be-of-service-chapter-13/s-IwvwXIt6mzq) [Chapter 14](https://soundcloud.com/user-651726783/to-be-of-service-chapter-14/s-msiNRiqCjiG) [Chapter 15](https://soundcloud.com/user-651726783/to-be-of-service-chapter-15/s-50ppedTA7El)

[Chapter 16](https://soundcloud.com/user-651726783/to-be-of-service-chapter-16/s-eePsv6CDtKX) [Chapter 17](https://soundcloud.com/user-651726783/to-be-of-service-chapter-17/s-30XyrjJkkOp) [Chapter 18](https://soundcloud.com/user-651726783/to-be-of-service-chapter-18/s-uEnRuCOYIzI) [Chapter 19](https://soundcloud.com/user-651726783/to-be-of-service-chapter-19/s-ZlFHjysxN4F) [Chapter 20](https://soundcloud.com/user-651726783/to-be-of-service-chapter-20/s-dHN3H1fEojs)

[Chapter 21](https://soundcloud.com/user-651726783/to-be-of-service-chapter-21/s-8XTnjJdVh7F) [Chapter 22](https://soundcloud.com/user-651726783/to-be-of-service-chapter-22/s-U2v5w4LNrNQ)

**Author's Note:**

> Two items bear mentioning: First, I was over 2/3rds through recording this project when I was informed that I used the "incorrect" pronunciation for "Dopheld". I beg your pardon for so doing, but also suspect that I will not be correcting myself in the future--as everyone knows, "doffled" is the past-tense of "doffle", a word I would not associate with the Lieutenant.
> 
> Second, if you find yourself wanting a "cleaner" recording (fewer background sounds, slip-ups)--apart from the "Dopheld" issue--please advise in the Comments. (The same holds for any "mis-links" between chapter number and the audio file that it connects to.) I did this all in under three days and somewhat clandestinely so as to surprise the source author.
> 
> Enjoy.


End file.
